


Coming Home

by bethejohn2mysherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's child, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, No Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejohn2mysherlock/pseuds/bethejohn2mysherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been away from home for two years, and you're finally coming home to your husband Dean and your three year old daughter, Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Supernatural related. I hope you guys like it!

You were finally coming home. You had been gone for two years, in Botswana, Africa for the Peace Corps. It was for disaster relief, helping young children get situated with life again, and now you were finally going back home. Back to your husband and your daughter. Back to Kansas and to your entire family.

Because of your PhD you had been requested to go on the trip, the best person to help the people recuperate from the damage in their lives. Dean had not been happy. It had only been a year since your daughter Amelia was born when you were called out. Throughout the time, you had exchanged phone calls, many letters, and several skype calls so you could watch your developing daughter. You had talked with Sam a lot to make sure that he was watching over Dean and Amelia, making sure Dean didn’t go off the deep end and that he was taking care of Amelia. Sam had said it was rough at first, a lot of sleepless nights or crying and a few beers. He didn’t think he could do it without you, but now it was better, and it seemed like everything was going extremely well.

The plane had just landed, and you had gotten your luggage, now you were waiting to see Dean. You looked out over the crowd from on top of the escalator you were on, and there he was, with your daughter in his arms. The way his eyes lit up made your heart skip a beat. He pointed at you and you saw him say “Look, baby. There’s Mommy.” Tears started to fill your eyes, it had been so long and your baby girl was so big now. Her brown hair cut a bit short and very curly. Once you were down on the ground you moved over to them and you saw Dean moving quickly as well. As soon as you met he hugged you tight, Amelia now standing on the ground. “Oh my god, Neia… god is this real?” Dean asked, his face in your hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you, too,” you say softly, a little overwhelmed.

He moved to kiss you softly before hugging you again.

“Daddy!” Amelia said, feeling ignored.  
You looked down, “Oh God… Hello, Amelia,” you said softly, picking her up to hold her close. “I’ve missed you so much, my baby girl.”

“Hi, Mommy,” she said, hugging you back. “Are you going to be home now?” she asked quietly.

You giggled a bit, “Yes, baby. I’ll be home now… and I’m not leaving like that again. I’d miss you too much.” You give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Look at how big you’ve gotten! Come on… let’s go back home, yeah?”  
“Yes… back to the bunker,” Dean said happily, picking up your bags and leading the way out as you kept hold of Amelia. The little girl looked so much like Dean, though you could see yourself in her too. Big, wide eyes, green like her daddy’s. Your curly hair, but more Dean’s color. You see that Dean had put a bow in her hair, apparently having gotten used to doing it.

You got out into the parking lot and you smiled wide when you see it, the black ‘67 Chevy Impala. “God… I’ve even missed the car,” you said to Dean.  
He chuckled, “She is pretty fantastic, I’m not too surprised.”He opened the back door so that you can put Amelia into her seat. You strapped her in and then get into the car yourself. You took in a deep breath, “You’ve been on a hunt recently?” you asked. “It smells like gas station food… and gunpowder.”

Dean nodded, “Yes, just a simple house haunting, we had Cas come and watch Amelia.”

“Cas?!” you asked. “You trusted Cas with our baby girl?!”

Dean sighed, “Neia, it’s fine. He’s been around a lot while you were gone… you know since he doesn’t have his wings anymore he doesn’t have a whole lot to do.”

“He also doesn’t know a lot about human interaction,” you pointed out.  
Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Amelia, “Did you have fun with Uncle Cas last week?”

“Yeah!” she said happily. “Played with Neville!”  
“Oh God! I can’t wait to see him,” you said. “And I suppose it’ll be good to see Cas and Sam.”  
“Well I’m just happy to have you home,” Dean said happily

It was an hour and a half long drive home from Grand Island, NE. You had come in in New York then gone to Nebraska from there. You slept the whole way home.

Once you got home you were greeted by Sam and Cas, and your dog Neville. There was a nice dinner made and you got to sit and talk with everyone, Deans arms wrapped around you the whole night. When it was time for Amelia to go to bed you got to get her ready, giving her a bath and putting on her pajamas and reading a book. When you were done you remember that you were exhausted, and you rested your head on Dean’s chest. “Can we go to bed?” you asked.  
Dean nodded, telling the boys goodnight before going with you into the bedroom. You took a quick shower and then got dressed and into bed with Dean. He wrapped around you, “I love you so much. It’s been hell without you, and I’m glad to have you back,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” you said quietly before falling into a deep sleep, so happy to be back home.

 


End file.
